


Just A Trim

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Frank Castle [9]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You like Frank’s beard, but you think it could be shortened a bit.
Relationships: Frank Caslte/Reader, Frank Castle & Reader, Frank Castle & You, Frank Castle/You
Series: Frank Castle [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108994
Kudos: 9





	Just A Trim

Frank curled himself around your body. Yours fit perfectly against his, like a puzzle piece. He nuzzled his face into the back of your neck and you giggled. 

With his eyes still closed, Frank smiled, “Whatcha gigglin’ at?”

“Your beard tickles,” you mumbled.

“You love my beard,” Frank mumbled as he kissed your shoulder. 

You turned around and faced him. You caressed his face, your fingers running over the facial hair he obtained over time, “Yeah. I do,” You leaned in and pecked his lips, “But it needs a trim.”

Frank grimaced, “No, it doesn’t.”

You rolled your eyes, “Frank, crumbs are starting to get stuck in it.”

He shrugged, “A snack for later,” he teased.

You scrunched your face in disgust and lightly pushed him away, “Gross!”

You tried to move away, but Frank grabbed you by the waist and pulled you back to him, “C’mon, baby. You know I’m kiddin’.” He kissed your forehead, “I’ll let you trim it after we shower.”

“Will we actually shower this time?”

Frank smirked, “Don’t go blaming me. How could I not fuck you with you looking like a fucking angel under that water.”

You twirled some of his hair between your fingers. That was starting to become a bit long as well, “You’re insatiable, Frank Castle.”

“No thanks to you, sweetheart.”

Frank now sat atop the the toilet seat. His hair and body still slightly damp from the shower you two had taken. You grasped a pair of scissors in your hand, lips pursed, and thinking about how short you want.

“C’mon, Y/N, just a snip and go.”

“No it’s not! I need to evenly cut it so you don’t look like a cray man!”

Frank scoffed, “Guys at the site already think I’m a crazy man, baby.”

You shook your head, “Assholes,” you mumbled. You’ve heard the stories of the taunts and bullying targeted to Frank. A surge of anger filled you whenever he came home with more news of the childish antics made towards him.

Frank rested his hands on your hips, “Hey, don’t worry ‘bout ‘em. They’ll get whatever’s comin’ to them, whatever that may be.”

You nodded and patted his cheek, “Okay! Now let’s make this beard look more sexy and a little less like Dumbledore.”

“That’s the guy who goes ‘YOU SHALL NOT PASS!’ right?”

You feigned offence, “How dare you! That is Gandalf the Grey!”

Frank chuckled, “Alright. Whatever, you nerd. Just trim my beard already!”

You laughed, “Okay! Okay!” You began to snip at the tips of Frank’s beard. The pieces falling onto his lap. Frank’s hands continued to stay on your hips, but they started moving back towards your butt, “Fraaaank,” you gave in a warning tone.

“‘M not doin’ anything.” Frank smirked.

You rolled your eyes and continued to trim his beard. Frank kept his eyes on you. You looked beautiful despite your furrowed brows and your eyes filled with concentration. He could stare at you for hours.

You stepped back and tilted your head from left to right observing your work. You nodded, “Good.” 

You handed Frank a small handheld mirror and looked at your work, “Can’t really tell, baby. Hardly looks like much.”

You rolled your eyes, “It’s just a trim. Of course it won’t seem like much.”

Frank took you by the hand and pulled you so that you sat on his lap, “You’ve got some a mouth on ya. You know that?”

You smirked and snaked your hands around his neck and locked behind his head, “Whatcha gonna do, Punish me?”

There was a glint in Frank’s eyes, “Don’t tempt me.”


End file.
